The City of Connor
by StoryFire
Summary: A young girl named Evergreen has to discover what will she do with her life. Will she be the ultimate disappointment or can she continue her family's good reputation?
1. Connor's past

**The City of Connor**

In the city of Connor there was a catch to who lived there. It was where parents abandoned their children whenever they felt they were at the age that they were not responsible to raise them anymore. The youngest child was 13 and the oldest was 19. Living in Connor was no easy task as it was a complicated city. The city was named Connor because he was the first child to ever be abandoned there. It was a city developed by parents, the city's population was around 8000 and almost always stayed there due to the fact every year as many 13 year olds were permitted as 19 year olds that left. Connor used to be separated by gender and once had a sister city named Valia. The two cities were one day joined and decided Connor would be a simpler name. Connor is generally where teenagers find the loves of their lives and decide who will one day be their mortal enemies. Factually the only reason Valia and Connor were joined was because Valia and Connor fell in love and decided it was customary to take upon the man's name. Now that you know enough of our fair city I can tell you of my story here in Connor. **  
**I am only 14 and was abandoned here at the age of 8 as the youngest to ever be permitted. The current rulers of Connor took me in and raised me so people are assuming I'm bound to be the next ruler because I know Connor better than anyone. I am the adopted daughter of Connor and Valia who have been ruling since they were 13 they are both 42 now and want to leave soon and are trying to pick who to rule. They thought I was the best prospect which is why I was adopted that and the fact I was the most frightened child they had ever seen and fell in love with me. I have had the best parents of any of the members of our city. I do not know my birth parents but in my opinion Connor and Valia may as well be. After you leave the fair city of Connor you usually go in search of your birth parents if you ever cared to find out. Only half the kids ever bother the rest have already found the only person they'll ever need and go to raise their own children and let them come to where they grew up. If your parents are from Connor descent then it is customary for them to find you after you are 19 if they chose to bring you back to where they grew up.**  
**


	2. Evergreen

**Chapter 2**

In case you were wondering my name is Evergreen. No mine is not as elegant as my mother's nor as noble sounding as my father's. My name is plain and simple but my past is not. My future will be even more complicated, once I reach 15 as that is when it all begins. Once I turn 15 I will have be eligible for the position my parents currently occupy. The one catch is I have to have a man beside me and I do not want to. Valia raised me to be able to be independent, but she also raised me to be the future ruler of our fair city and that is the one thing I can't turn down. It is my right as the child of Valia and Connor to rule our fair city. They could have picked any other child that was abandoned here, but they chose me. I turn 15 in a month and I have to find my true love by then and I may just end up settling for someone I can be best friends with if it comes to it.

My parents have taken it upon themselves to arrange for me to throw a ball for some horrible reason. They want me to meet eligible bachelors and get the people to accept me more than they do now. I wish our city would outlaw this rule I mean this city has only been around for 29 years since joined with Valia and we've had the same rulers for all 29 years. There shouldn't have to be a rule if there has only ever been 2 rulers and they ruled together. It should not become a custom, but since my mother and father joined cities they think there should be a representative of each city. So there's a ball tomorrow night, and I'm not allowed to wear pants! Valia is making me wear a dress! I had Connor talk her into going more my style though. He's the only one she would listen to. Therefore, it's blue-green with just a little bit of ruffles at the bottom, which she insisted upon. Connor talked her out of the pink all poofy one for me. I owe him big time and he knows it.


	3. No choice

**Chapter 3**

The ridiculous thing is Valia and Connor never even asked my opinion on this ball they just said you have to do it. Of course I had to comply I mean they're my adopted parents. I don't know how I could have denied them. I considered petitioning the law and if they were anyone but my parents I would. I was the next chosen ruler at such a young age, if I would've known at a younger age I would have had them change it. I didn't find out about this until three months ago! Four months before I have to marry a man and claim my adoption right. Only four months! Didn't they think I'd want at least a year's heads up. Besides the point it's illegal in America for anyone under 16 to be wed. But Connor isn't considered a part of America since it was created for the purpose of parents to get rid of their kids. The legal marriage age for Connor is only 14 but the legal ruling eligibility age is 15. Which is why Valia and Connor have let me put this off until this year.


	4. Who is he?

**Chapter 4**

It's the day of the stupid ball and Valia is fussing. I hate it when people fuss over me it just feels weird. That for all I know was the reason I was left her at such a young age, because my birth mom wanted a child that she would fuss over. All I know is I'm in a dress when I hate dresses and Valia is trying to do my hair up but I just want it to be its regular self. In the end we settled on just making it very wavy and it looks pretty good. Connor is waiting for me at the top of the staircase so I don't have to go down alone. The only catch to that is that Valia will have to descend alone, but she decided she is more experienced and I needed my father this time. The amount of boys here is ridiculous. I didn't even know we had this many single guys in the entire city. There's one that seems out of place, like he doesn't want to be here as much as I don't want to be. There's something about him I just can't seem to put my finger on. He's sure as heck not bad looking although I'm sure he'd look a heck of a lot better dressed casually instead of stuck dressed formally. There is one girl that you can tell is bugging him, but she won't seem to give up. I know that girl I'm sure of it, I just don't remember her name. She really oughta just give him some space, she really seems to be setting him on edge.


	5. Sean

**Chapter 5**

What is with this boy and why do I feel like he's staring at me when I know he's not. Dang it he caught me looking! He doesn't seem as confident and cocky as the rest that's what it is. He actually seems pretty shy and a little embarrassed that I was looking at him. I'd like to learn at least a bit more about him by the end of the night if he doesn't leave. This obviously is not a situation he's comfortable in. For some strange reason I really hope he's eligible and I'm not sure why. I can feel Valia behind me staring and wondering why I haven't found someone to dance with yet. She doesn't seem to remember I can't dance and that would end poorly. Oh gosh here comes some guy. He offers his hand and says, "Miss Evergreen may I have this dance?" "I'd love to. How do you know my name?" He laughs and says,"Why everyone in the city knows your name, although I'm sure you don't know everyones." I laughed and simply stated, "I'd like to but I just can't remember that many names. 8000 is just far too many to remember. Although correct me if I'm wrong you'd be Sean." He looks shocked, "How on Earth do you know that?" I giggle, "You play basketball for the school correct?" He nods, "Yeah I do, but how would you know that?" I smiled simply, "I take it upon myself to know all the sports teams players. It makes it easier to know who I need to crush. I go to all the games and I know all the weak spots on each player. I could crush any of you in any sport." He laughs, "Of course you do. One day I'll have to prove you couldn't beat any of us." I raise an eyebrow, "And I'll just have to kick your butt."


	6. How dare she!

**Chapter 6**

Valia is approaching with a determined look in her eyes. She says, "What did we say about talking about sports. It's not ladylike at all Evergreen. You won't find a guy that way!" I state, "Valia it's who I am! If they don't like it I don't care for them. Sean liked me just fine and I was talking about sports. When are you going to get this! I'm not ladylike I'd rather wear pants then this stupid dress and I will never wear makeup and I can eat more than half the guys in the city! Just let me be me and flirt my own way because quite frankly I'm just as good at it as you!"


	7. So that's who he is!

**Chapter 7**

I ran off crying to go hide in a corner somewhere so nobody would see me. Nobody bothered me and I was glad for it because I looked like a mess. I couldn't believe Valia had tried to change me after all this time. I know she wants me to find another with ruling material so I can take her place, but to want me to change that's just too much expectation. I was looking down and all of the sudden there was a shadow. I looked up and was a tad bit shocked at the person I found standing above me. He was the one guy I saw earlier that looked out of place, but I don't know why the heck he was standing there. He looked down and said, "Well can I sit?" I looked startled, "You'll have to sit on the ground, but it's fine with me. I'm not currently very good company so I understand if you'd like to leave." He laughed, "On the contrary miss you're the one who needs company the most so it doesn't matter if you're bad company or not." I laughed, "Ever the gentleman huh?" "I try my best. Nobody likes a jerk now do they? I'm Tyler in case you were wondering." "What makes you think I didn't know your name? And no nobody likes a jerk. I'm Evergreen." "You can't know everyone and I'm not on any sports teams so of course you wouldn't know me. Nice to meet you Evergreen. May I ask why you're sitting in the corner crying?"


	8. Madison

**Chapter 8**

I laughed, "Well Tyler just because you aren't on a sports team doesn't mean I don't know your name. It's nice to meet you to. How old are you out of curiosity? And it's a long story." He just half smiled, "I'm 17 and I've got time." " You look older and I don't think it's story you'd want to hear." "And why wouldn't I want to hear hear it?" "It's not exactly a pleasant story and it wouldn't affect you so I presume you would not want to hear it." "Yes, but it's affected you and you'll feel better if you talk about it. I don't want to see a lady of your stature so upset." Fine but I'm warning you it's a long story." He laughed, "I'd much rather hear it than have to go back and face Madison. She has not left me alone all night!" I frowned for some strange reason, "Is she your girlfriend?" He looked so confused, "Why of course not but she won't leave me alone since we broke up!" I smiled mischievously and said, "Well I've got a way to get her to leave you alone." He laughed, "I'll hear you out on one condition." I grin, "And what would that be Tyler?" He smirked, "You have to tell me why you were crying. I just want to help." I laugh, "You probably can't help but agreed."


	9. Her story

**Chapter 9**

"So what was wrong? Because I would like to find out your evil plan." I laughed, "What makes you think my plan is evil?" "You could tell by the little smile on your face when you said it." I grinned, "How do you know I don't just smile like that naturally?" "You can just tell Evergreen, your smile is obviously much less devious than that." I actually blushed! "I'm pretty evil. I don't think you want to get on my bad side Tyler." He laughed and smiled, "Evergreen I don't plan on getting on your bad side. If anything I'd like to get on your good side." Okay he's officially flirting with me! Why on Earth am I so happy about that I'm not sure, but well it's a good feeling. "Alright I'll tell you what happened." "I'm all ears." "Well the thing is like everyone here I do not know my birth parents, but unlike all of you I don't just have to deal with the rest of the kids around here. I actually have technical parents and they expect a lot out of me. I lived from the time I was 6 to the time I was 8 until I found this town. Everyone else was just left here at the age of 13, they had time to figure out what life is really like. They have so many experiences I don't and I envy that. Then Valia just tried to tell me to behave like someone I'm not and I don't think I can do that. I'm destined to be the next ruler whether I like it or not. I'm okay with that, but there's a few things about that I'm just not okay with and sometimes I wonder if it's worth it."


	10. A Promise and A Kiss

**Chapter 10**

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me close to him, "What aren't you okay with Evergreen?" I felt comfort in the safety of his arm for some strange reason, "It's not something that matters." Then I kissed him! I don't know what came over me, but I just did it. He looked shocked yet happy, "What on Earth was that for?" I blushed and looked down, "I don't know it just felt right. I'm sorry Tyler." He laughed, "Okay you most definitely should not be sorry. Did you feel anything when you did that?" I blushed, "I felt safe and content. The shocking thing is for once I felt well happy." He grinned, "I'm glad to be of service my lady. Now what aren't you okay with?" I started hysterically laughing, "I did that and yet you still wonder what's wrong with me! Man you don't give up do you!" "Hey I'd like to know what was upsetting you so much. Nobody deserves to feel that way and you know you'll feel better if you tell someone. You can trust me Evergreen." I turned away, "I have to be married in about 3 weeks." His jaw just dropped, "That's just not right! Your parents can't do that to you!" I started crying, "Sadly they can and they will and if I don't find somebody then they'll pick someone for me. I don't want them to have to do that. I want to be able to be with somebody I'm actually capable of loving. Nobody that Valia would pick would even begin to fit that. I know they want me to be ruler but to have to get married scares me." "He pulled me onto his lap and into a bear hug. I felt better in his arms. "Shhh. Don't cry. That's horrible and no parents should do that. But it will be okay I promise. If it's the last thing I do then it will be okay." I sniffled, "I can't help it and I know they shouldn't. How can you promise that?" He held me tighter, "Just trust me Everdeen I promise."


	11. Safety

**Chapter 11**

We just sat there for quite some time with my head against his chest. He was the first person to make me feel safe in a long time at least aside from Connor. I liked that a lot about him and I don't know how somebody I had just met could make me feel that way. I had never felt safe around anyone but Connor and now Tyler came along and all of the sudden I trusted someone near my own age. "Hey Evergreen." I looked up, "Yes Tyler?" Since I'd moved my head he had to shift so he could look down so there was a slightly weird moment of shuffling. "What you thinking about?" I smiled, "Why do you assume I'm thinking about something?" He laughed, "You can tell by the little look on your face." "Well then I didn't know I got a look on my face. I'm not sure if you want to know though." "Obviously I want to know. I'd really like to get to know everything about you." I blushed, "Well I'm not that interesting, but I'd gladly tell you anything you care to know. I was thinking about how you're the only person I've ever felt safe with besides Connor." He looked so happy, "Really, I am? Why do you you like Connor so much more than Valia?" "Connor understands me better and tries to do what's best for me while Valia just wants me to become the daughter she wants. Connor saw that the law of there had to be two rulers messed me up a lot and tried to take it up to Valia, but she won't even listen to him. He just cares about what's best for me and he tries to protect me." "Evergreen you can always feel safe with me and I will protect you til the very end."


	12. Evil Plan

**Chapter 12**

"Wow Tyler that means a lot." "You deserve to have someone by you Evergreen. Now what was that evil plan of yours to get Madison off my back?" I just laughed then smiled a tad bit wickedly, "Just follow my lead. It is a slow song and we're gonna go dance. This won't only benefit you." He tilted his head kinda puzzled, "How would this benefit you?" "It's about to get all these guys off my back and show Valia I can to get a guy." He chuckled, "So now I'm your guy huh?" I grinned, "You want to be? Because I'd love it if you would be. I really like you Tyler." He smiled and laughed, "Oh yeah not like being your boyfriend comes with the pressure if you don't marry me in the next three weeks then I lose you forever. But I would love to be your guy." I couldn't stop laughing, "Perfect. Now I don't want to get up either, but well we kinda have to." He picked me up when he stood so I never got away from him the entire time. I was startled, "Hey!" He couldn't stop laughing now, "Hey what?" "I'm all the way up here that's what!" "Well yes obviously." I giggle yes actually giggled, "Impressive." "He broke out into a goofy grin, "Really now?" Then he kissed me. I hated pulling away from that but it needed to be done. I gently hit his chest, "Alright lad you need to put me down. We'll work on the behaving part. Now come on I see Madison she's looking for you. All we have to do is dance a few feet away from her then let me take it from there." He reluctantly put me down, "Fine I can do that." So I took his hand then dragged him to where I needed him to be then wrapped my arms around his neck. When I noticed she looked over so was Valia. I pulled his head down and made out with him. He had no objections. Both looked furious but I was on top of the world. I pulled back ,"Hey I have good news." He tilted his head, "You're gonna do that again?" I laughed, "Later darling, but look at Madison. She's dancing with the guy I was with earlier. She's practically eating his face. I think she's trying to make you jealous." "I most definitely am not. Thank you for getting her off my back and well that was absolutely amazing. So later huh?"


	13. Death Request

**Chapter 13**

"Follow me." He looks very hesitant which is weird. "Oh trust me. You'll be very safe with me." He smiles kinda nervously, "Um. Why am I following you exactly?" "Well first you have the honor of meeting your rulers. Then I'd like to show you my hiding place in the castle." Now he looks downright ill. "I have to meet. I have to meet. Your parents." I smiled and kissed him lightly and quite quickly, "Don't worry about it Tyler, they don't bite. I'm the only family member that does that. They'll love you. If it makes you feel better I can try to introduce you to just Connor, but I doubt it would work." He gulped, "Anybody else and I'd run out right now you know. Let's do this." I grinned and took his hand, "I'm so proud of you." "Yeah yeah just don't let Valia kill me." My face got serious, "She hurts you she loses her hand." "Wow somebody's frightening for such a small girl." "Remember that. Hey Connor!" Connor smiled at the fact I was holding hands with a guy by choice instead of Valia wanting me to. "Hey pumpkin. Who's this fellow?" I was so happy, "Well Connor this is Tyler. He's afraid of meeting the rulers of Connor aka my parents so take it easy on him why don't ya." Tyler chuckled, "Evergreen I can take care of myself dear."


	14. So it begins

**Chapter 14**

"Connor you look shocked, are you okay?" He soon recomposed himself, "Did he just call you dear?" I grinned, "Yes Connor. Yes he did." Connor broke into a smile, "Why did he call you dear?" I laughed, "You already know but since you seem determined to hear me say it. He's my guy Connor. He's waaay better than any of the other guys here and if he's not it then I don't think anybody could be." Connor pulled Tyler into a bear hug which really caught him off guard. "Thank you so much Tyler just thank you. She didn't want to have us pick for her and I'm glad she found her own choice" Tyler smiled like there was nobody's business, "Thank you sir for letting me be with your amazing little girl although I'm not sure that your wife will be too happy about this." Connor looked confused and then it all happened. Valia was storming her way over to us, "Evergreen Rose Vladmir! How dare you behave like that! Have you no manners?" I put held my head high, "Valia I have more manners than you ever will! I chose Connor's last name for a reason even though you kept yours. I am nothing like you and I never will be so get over it and stop trying to turn me into something I'm not." She turned, "Who the heck are you anyways and why on Earth are you with my daughter!" She pulled her hand back to swing and I grabbed it and flipped her then she screamed. "Don't you dare touch him! I am not your daughter! I am a Vladmir not a Cardwell I come from a better descent than you ever will and this boy and Connor are all I have! Leave me and him alone! I can't tell you to leave Connor be but if you so much as lay a finger on my Tyler you will regret the day you ever married my father!"


	15. It's all spilling out

**Chapter 15**

She glared at me as she stood up, "You little brat I gave you everything! Yet you threaten me that's a big mistake on your part. You are never ruling this kingdom you will have to pry it from my cold dead fingers." I glared right back, "That can be arranged." I went for her throat but all of the sudden my arms were pinned behind my back and when I looked over so were hers. Tyler had my wrists locked together and Connor had done the same for Valia but Connor let go but Tyler wouldn't let me. The second she got close all my adrenaline was built up and he let me go. I tackled her to the ground and started screaming in blind rage. I didn't hit her just sat on top of her. I was glad we were where everyone else was not. We had went to the throne room while everyone else was in the other room but I'm sure they could hear me. "I never needed you! I didn't want to be just like you! You know why? You failed at your life! Look at me does it look like you raised me right! My father did but around you I had to behave just like you or risk getting hit! Connor knew it and he protected me! He's a better person than you'll ever be and I can't believe he ever agreed to marry you! I know joining the cities was what we needed but why he'd pick you I'll never know! I know dad loves you but you don't care about me so why should I! You've never cared about me you've just cared about getting your way!"


	16. An Understanding

**Chapter 16**

Valia started crying and I knew I had gotten my point across. "I always thought that if I could mold you to be like me then you could add your amazing qualities to mine and you'd be the strongest ruler we'd ever have." "Valia you never cared to have anything to do with my qualities." Tyler came up beside me and grabbed my hand trying to comfort me so I could continue on. "You only ever cared about your own and whenever I showed mine all you ever did was say cut that out you're being childish. I want to be my own person Valia. That and no matter what you say I'm going to be with Tyler and if I have to I will pry the city from your cold dead hands only because this isn't just what I want. It's what dad wants too. He's been ruler for far too long and he's ready to be done with it and I know he'd like to pass it onto me so it stays in the family. Can you at least care enough about him to give him that much or are you just too horrible for that?" She looked wounded, "I know I've forced myself upon you and that has not been fair. You may be with the boy because you do have one thing like me. You are not going to give up on your man. I would do just about anything for your father and of course I'd do that for him. I do care about you I just need to start acting like it. Now care to introduce me to him?" I tilted my head and she said, "Introduce me to your male companion. Full name don't skimp on me." I laughed, "Well Miss Valia Cardwell this is well I'll let him introduce himself he's more than capable of it." I elbowed him and he laughed, "Well Evergreen I'm glad you think I'm capable of introducing myself. Ma'am I am Tyler Lee Parker, glad to meet you."


	17. The Surprised Father

**Chapter 17**

Valia laughed, "You seem like a much better guy now that I know you as more than that guy that was eating my daughter's face." Connor got wide-eyed, "What!" I cracked up, "Dad he's a total gentleman don 't worry about that. I was the one that pulled that. He had an ex-girlfriend that wouldn't leave him alone and I know now she will. He's been claimed and she knows it." Connor sighed, "Pumpkin you know there are better ways to get rid of foolish ex-girlfriends than that." I laughed, "Dad you know those ways are no fun!" Connor couldn't stop laughing, "What am I gonna do with you?" He turned to Tyler, "She's a handful you know." Tyler grinned, "I wouldn't expect anything less. I think I can handle her." Connor's face was turning red he was laughing so hard, "I've been trying to for almost 7 years Tyler and it still never gets old. There's always something new with her." Tyler chuckled, "That's the best thing about her. She's different." Connor smiled, "Take good care of my little girl." "Of course, I would think of nothing else."


	18. Rents headed out

_**Sorry I know it's a short chapter but I'm having a hard time on separating the chapters from one another because they all seem to just run together.**_

**Chapter 18**

I laughed, "Well as interesting as this has been shouldn't we all get back. I'm sure everyone is wondering where the two rulers have disappeared off to." Connor smirked, "Hey everyone is wondering where you two are as well. You obviously left quite the impression when you were making out in front of that one girl. She told plenty of people. There are gonna be guys trying to win you back. Sean is with that one girl now apparently and we thought he would have been good for obviously found better than him though." Tyler laughed, "I can only try to be at least. I'm grateful she thinks I am though. Yeah I'm with Evergreen here we should all head out." Connor and Valia shook their heads and left the room.


	19. You like it

**Chapter 19**

Tyler smiled, "Well it seems together we can clear a room." I laughed, "I've always been able to but your voice is a bit more enforcing than mine is. I was trained for charm and you seem to be more towards the commanding type." He laughed, "You're obviously charming I mean guys don't seem to leave you alone. You really think I'm the commanding type? I put my hand on his chest, "Oh incredibly. It's hot." He smiled and picked me up, "Ya think so huh? I think you're just too charming for your own good." I giggled, "What did I say about picking me up? And oh I know I am." He raised an eyebrow, "Oh I'm sure you don't mind it. I actually think you like it. And oh do you?" "What makes you think I like it? And yes, yes I do." "I think you like it because it makes it a lot easier to do this." He leaned down a bit and kissed me. "You see if I didn't pick you up it'd be much harder to do since I'm so much taller than you." "You're right I like it. Now come here." I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer and kissed him. When he pulled back I said, "Hey I still wanna show you my hiding spot well it's not technically a hiding spot as much as my home away from home." He laughed, "Isn't it inside your home?" I looked gravely serious, "Not technically. Just promise you won't think I'm a freak? I've spent a long time perfecting this place." He looked into my eyes, "I promise Evergreen."


	20. Oh no!

**Chapter 20**

"Alright then you may follow me." I grabbed his hand made sure we made an appearance where everyone was so my parents wouldn't get suspicious about my whereabouts. A few guys came up but once they saw Tyler's hand in mine they backed off. Tyler had a presence that just seemed to just yell back off my girl or you'll get it. Most likely because well he was always at least 4 inches taller and he looks a bit threatening. It was nice to not have guys drooling all over me. We finally made it to the library. He looked confused, "Why would I think you were a freak for hiding in the library?" I laughed, "You wouldn't." I turned the desk drawer knob a few times then pulled some books on one of the shelves in a specific order and the floor gave out finally. There's an elaborate tube system that did take us to where we were headed. There was only a system because Connor has his hidden room down here too. It's how we both escape from Valia sometimes. Tyler yelled whenever the floor gave out. I'm assuming only because he wasn't prepared but I'm not sure yet. Ah man he's freaked out this is bad, this is why I never bring anyone down here. He's the first person aside from me and sometimes Connor. Oh no he passed out!


	21. Oh joy

**Chapter 21**

I don't know what to do now! I knew I shouldn't have brought him here. Man he's heavy but i finally got him over to the couch. I found a washcloth that doesn't have chemicals on it and ran some cold water on it. What was I going to do with it again? Oh yea I dab it on Tyler's face which is what I was always told to do if someone passes out. He doesn't seem to be coming to though. I feel awful for causing this. I give up on bringing him to and decided to just move his arm and lay next to him and take a nap. He woke up at some point I suppose and wasn't really sure to do. When I finally woke up I freaked out when I was wrapped up tight in somebody's arms. Nobody is usually down here but me so I yelled when I saw his face. He about jumped out of his pants, "What!" I turned really red, "I'm not used to anybody but me down here so I guess I freaked out when I woke up in someone's arms." He laughed, "Well at least you aren't the one that screamed and passed out in reaction to a floor dropout." I laughed, "So I suppose we both totally embarrassed ourselves today."


End file.
